So there was this girl
by Peabodythecat
Summary: Inspired by Danny's parting line to Rusty in O13. O13ish AU with a heavy dose of pre-movie stage setting. If you don't like OCs this wont be the fic for you. No Danny/ Rusty just as always their amazing friendship. Pro-Tess. Rated T for future violence.


Set around the time of O13, but parallel AU story line. Some flashback to pre-movies.

OFC, OMC, Danny, Rusty, Reuben, Dominick, Stan, the good guys, the bad guys.

**A/N** \- My friend told me I have Walt Disney syndrome - making so many of my characters lonely or orphans or lonely orphans. Sorry to be cliche. But I can't work how kids with parents would find themselves in these situations. So...

**Warnings**: OC deaths, violence, not very graphic sex, language, graphic depictions of domestic bliss. Orphans. Lots of orphans.

**Disclaimer** \- Don't own any of the guys. Sigh.

* * *

**PROLOGUE - Pre Movies**

She'd known Reuben since she was a young girl. Uncle Bernie was his chief investment adviser and a close friend. And so she found herself dressed in a dark brown velvet dress and shoes that pinched her feet at one of the lavish holiday parties Reuben threw every year.

She was 13 years old, interested in books instead of clothes; a girl who spent more time in museums than shopping malls, with no friends and newly orphaned. Perties weren't really her thing.

She told herself that she wasn't still reeling over the death of her parents killed while working as mid level diplomats in Hong Kong. She doesn't have a good grasp on exactly what happened. It's all a whirl of mistaken identity, wrong part of town, guns, and condolence letters from the governments of 3 nations. They'd been dead for 11 months. As much as she missed them, her grief wasn't the living, raw creature it that had almost devours her in the beginning. It was just that this was the first holiday season without them. Her aunt and uncle were trying their best. They were really pretty wonderful, but ... Well they had their own careers and interests and had never chosen to have children.

Despite it all, the party was amazing. The people were beautifully dressed, happy, generous...but it reminded her of the last party she'd been with her parents...at the British Embassy, before the heat of Asia...the music, the champagne fountain, the smell of lilies. They were dead a month later.

* * *

She wasn't hiding. Really. She'd just been looking for a cool, quiet spot to collect herself. So she slipped out of the atrium, past the powder room, down the hall. She listened for a moment and hearing no conversation, or any other sounds that might indicate a room was occupied, she opened the door. She was quite surprised to find herself in a room easily as large as the atrium, filled with rows and rows of books. While the room wasn't stale or musty or dusty, it didn't have the feel of a place that saw a lot of traffic. It was perfect.

She walked over to the picture window and pressed her cheek against the glass. It felt cool, not like her mothers hand on her forehead when she had a fever, but close enough. She was just so tired. Her eyes closed and she drifted off.

* * *

Reuben found her there much later. The party was over. Only a few very close friends remained. The library had been his sisters. She died of cancer more than a few years ago. They had always been close, so he maintains it but doesn't spend a lot of time there. He came in that night to show Saul an alleged 1st edition of Hubert Howe Bancroft's The Book of Wealth (really a great forgery, Frank's guy did incredible work with the binding) that he was planning to sell to Willie Bank in the new year.

He saw her immediately. And for a brief second, he thought the veil between worlds had parted and he was seeing Esther. But no, a trick of the light,a whimsy, a trick of his mind ... He knows who she is.

Bernie and Jayne had kept him apprised of the circumstances surrounding her parents death, and Reuben, responding generously as always, gave them his private jet to go to Hong Kong to fetch her, organize his brother's and sister-in-law's funerals, settle the estate and make all the other necessary arrangements.

Reuben thought it was the least he could do. He and Esther grew up with both parents. But too many of his friends and cousins hadn't been so lucky. It had been his biggest fear as a kid...his parents dying, or being taken, being left alone.

He wasn't going to say anything, didn't want to startle or frighten the girl, but she'd heard the door open and turned around and started to apologize for intruding. He cut her off, telling her to take all the time she needed. The relief in her face was clear. It was also clear that she knew the gratitude showed on her face that and her lack of a poker face was a constant source of embarrassment. Or a source of hurt.

Years later, he'd tease her that she was an open book, and that he treasured her expressiveness.

So he told her to take her time and that she was welcome here any time. and then he left. But they both remembered this meeting and if it was odd that there was a connection between the middle aged Vegas mogul and a lonely young girl who he found haunting his sisters library, neither worried about it.

And neither did anybody else. Reuben was famous for taking a benevolent interest in all his friends and employees and their kids. Scholarships for the academically inclined, introductions for the politically inclined, a low interest loan for the entrepreneurially inclined were not uncommon. It made Reuben happy and his staff extremely loyal.

But there was a special connection between Reuben and this one girl. And when just a few months later, tragedy struck again, he was there for her. Bernie and Jayne were struck by a drunk driver as they were crossing the street outside of The Flamingo. Both were killed instantly. Maybe it helped Reuben work through his grief (Bernie had been a dear friend for a long time) but ordering his lawyers to make sure the girl was taken care off gave him a sense of purpose..of doing something to help.

With a little discreet intel gathering (really, Dominick did have the most incredible sources) Reuben learned that she was unhappy at the exclusive private school. She was new, from the east coast, not slim and blonde, and too interested in astronomy, world history and modern art to fit in with the scions of the Vegas nouveau riche.

So he spoke quietly to those who needed to hear and arranged for for a companion, private tutors, travel and an unconventional but world class education.

* * *

When she came back to Vegas, several times each year for a week or 2 or 3, she'd stay in a cottage on his grounds. She was close, but each was too much of a private person to wish that she'd stay on the main house.

In return, she made him laugh, with a wit that was as sharp as any he'd ever encountered, but so different from the humor of the guys. She reminded him of why you kept your word and helped others.

And if each potential boyfriend had to face Reuben (and Dominick!) before a first date, well there weren't so many anyways.

She went back east to the Ivy League of her parents' past for her undergrad studies (international relations and foreign affairs) and then to California (Boalt) for law school. He attended each graduation and was proudly in the front row of the swearing in ceremony when she was admitted to practice in front of the US Supreme Court.

She attended the grand opening of Xanadu and flew to Singapore (the first time she'd been back to Asia since her parents death) as a surprise when he won the Five Diamond Award for his new floating casino, Le Royale.

She surprised everybody but Reuben when she took a position at legal aid office in San Francisco after law school rather than fast tracking to partner at at A Big Law Firm .

She surprised everybody, Reuben included, when she quit after 5 years, left San Francisco and started her own practice on the rocky shores of Santa Cruz. She built a small but lucrative business as an investigation specialist. She was a champion of the underdog and worked to incriminate corrupt CEOs, unethical politicians and other varieties of power hungry scum bags.

And when she arrived unexpectedly in Vegas one autumn weekend soon after she moved to Santa Cruz, Reuben was the only one she surprised. He was surprised because she'd been here just a few months ago for that work convention, but the real surprise (and he was the only one she told) came when she announced that she was 3 months pregnant. Eve was going to have a baby.

* * *

**Five years before O13.**

Xanadu Hotel, Las Vegas

Reuben reviewed the schedule of events that were being held at Xanadu this week. Hmmmm...3 weddings, a dental hygienists' convention, a VFW reunion, a Barbra Streisand concert and a legal convention. Oh yeah. Eve had told him she'd be in town and would be using the cottage. He asked Dominick for more information about the legal group.

The convention revolved around a meeting of a group of lawyers who were teaming up to sue a big pharmaceutical company. Each lawyer had a specialty (Eve's job is to work in the background, to find documentary evidence to support the case. Somebody else is the science expert, someone else tries the case in front of the jury, etc.) While the players all keep in touch via email and conference calls, this was the first face-to-face meeting they'd had. It was a meet-and-greet and strategy session all rolled into one.

* * *

Eve's initial meeting with Anders, the senior attorney and self appointed lead on the case, didn't go well. Eve had a bad feeling about this case and Anders in particular. He was already talking about a quick settlement that would make everyone around the table quite wealthy, but would leave the clients, the victims of this company's negligence with very little.

The only other committee member who'd seemed to harbor reservations was her old law school mate, Rich Sheeran. He'd kept silent though because he needed the work. His clients had the best case against PaxRomanaPharma, but he didn't have the political pull yet to influence the big guns on the committee. Well, she would just have to make sure that the information she uncovered got to everyone, not just Anders, so they could all weigh the facts for themselves. They might have an integrity problem, but it wouldn't be an information integrity problem. She'd make sure of that.

God. How she just wants to escape, to leave the convention with its hours of presentations and schmoozing and endless, endless meetings. Her heels were too high, she wasn't used to them after a year of working from home in yoga pants. And the political games were never her strength. Find the dirt, find the facts and tell the story...that was her gift. But Sarah, her brilliant sales and marketing partner, was literally up to her ankles in shit after the pipes in her historic Napa home burst under the stress of a truly monsoon like rainy season. Listening to Anders bluster and brag she'd have gladly switched places.

So here she was. Couldn't leave yet...one more meeting and then the cocktail party. She was definitely bailing after that...even the dinner party at Picasso wasn't tempting her tonight. She needed fresh air, she needed to see the stars and feel air on her face that didn't recycle through an HVAC. Soon...

* * *

Danny and Rusty ran through the plan one last time.

The mark is Alan Anders, a dirty lawyer, who blackmails other committee members to force a settlement get a higher cut of the award. Anders came to Saul's attention back in Jersey when a neighbor suffered a mysterious accident after complaining about Anders to the bar association. Saul did some digging and found mob ties, gambling debts and an ex wife in a mental institution. Saul was going through a bad spot with his ulcers, so, for once following Stan's advice, he passed the job to Danny and Rusty.

They'd go in as legal committee members, partners from a very small, but prestigious law firm in Santa Fe. Even though they are new faces at the convention, they are bringing 100 clients with rock solid cases to the table. The number of cases will give them some clout at the table AND bring them to Anders' attention. Anders thinks that because they are new and that the clients are all from the Zuni reservation, they'll be easy to play.

Danny's job is to get close to Anders.

Rusty will work the rest of the lawyers and figure out who else is on the take. He'd organize the rest to pull their clients when the time was right, leaving Anders and his cronies high and dry.

The plan calls for Danny and Rusty to argue publicly at the cocktail party. For Danny to get taken under Anders wing and gain his trust.

They have background on the members, all but one. Eve, having replaced Sarah at the last minute, is an unknown. So after the fake fight with Danny, Rusty gets to work gathering info.

Or he tries.

Rusty is introduced as Benjamin Sheppard, the name of the actual lawyer representing all these people, who owed Rusty a favor, and is happy to help take Anders down. He sits across from Eve at the conference table. They greet each other politely, make small talk.

He doesn't contribute to the conference, just takes careful notes. Danny as senior partner, sitting right next to Anders, handles the discussion. Rusty does listen with unfeigned interest as Eve lays out the plan for the forensic linguistics, the discovery plan, where the weak spots in PaxR data are likely to be. (He can't help think that Eve, partnered with Livingston, on a hunt for information would be an unstoppable team.)

She explains to the group how she'll determine who the company big mouth is, where the weak spots lie. She speaks with a wry look on her face, polite, but like she is anticipating the punchline of a joke that hasn't been told yet. And that the joke will be on her.

If he hadn't been focused on her, or if he hadn't been Rusty Ryan, he may have missed the contempt for Anders and his partner Wesley Conroy. Huh. Subtle tightening of her jaw, flexing of her fingers that didn't quite clench into a fist. Icy responses to their condescending questions.

He saw the same body language when the agenda turned to the clients. Maybe more pronounced. She must know that something was rotten and clearly, wasn't happy about it. But would she intervene? Hard to tell. He'd need more info. So when the meeting ended, he asked her to dinner, saying he was interested in her expertise (not a lie) that he was on his own since Danny had been invited to a high stakes poker game with Anders (not a lie) and that he'd had enough of the casino (lie) and the crowds (never ever a lie.)

After a long look, and an even longer pause, where he thought she was going to refuse and he'd have to get the info in a less direct way, she sighed heavily and accepted.

"But first I have to get out of these shoes. I have a change in my car. Come on. Come with me while I grab them and then we can get out of here. I'll drive. I know a place we can get good beer and real food where we'll be left in peace."

* * *

An hour later they were sitting in an open air courtyard at a cantina a few miles out in the desert. They drank sangria and ate really hot salsa. Rusty learned some details about her work, where she lives, school etc. but no real personal details, even after more drinks, a huge shared platter of fajitas and a dessert of sopapillas dripping with enough honey that Rusty's moan of delight was entirely genuine.

He spun the cover story, talking about his clients (the only lie was that they were actually his and not Sheppards, they were real people who had genuinely been harmed by Pax) about how he and Danny go way back (not a lie) and that he is little bit hurt (lie) and confused (lie) at how quickly Danny cut him off.

Then he tried the charm, "No offense," he told her, " I'm sure I got a much better meal. (Not a lie)"

She just looked at him with that self deprecating half smile and said nothing. She fought him for the last of the sopapillas, wielding a dessert fork with startling ferocity and acumen. He was so delighted he forgot to pout.

It was much later that night, back in his hotel room that it struck him: he was brushing his teeth, humming happily to himself and he realized he'd genuinely enjoyed himself that night. Huh.

* * *

By the end of the week, they were waiting for each other in the parking lot. They'd drive off to quiet places and drink beer and eat candied jalapeños and talk about anything that came to mind.

When he kissed her for the first time, she looked surprised and then sad. And then she kissed him back.

She eventually confided her suspicions about the corruption, warning him to keep a close eye on any suspect deals, and unknowingly gave him the intel they needed to take Anders down. It wouldn't happen in Vegas, it wouldn't happen soon. This was a long con. And when Anders went down, Eve, back in her cottage by the sea, was relieved, but she didn't make any connection between Anders ruin, that week in Vegas, or her fling with an up and coming lawyer from Santa Fe. By then she had other things on her mind.

Rusty and Eve each went back to their lives and don't really think about the time together. It was nice, they parted amiably but with no expectations. Neither expected to see the other ever again.

* * *

**Beginning of O13**

She was the second person Dominick called. Eve caught the next flight out of SFO, trusting that X would wrangle himself and Jake. She wouldn't send for them unless it looked like she'd be needed in Vegas for the long haul.

She was the first to arrive from out of town. He was still in the hospital, still unconscious. Stan explained what happened and what she could expect. She made arrangements with Dominick to open the cottage and to bring Jake and X down within the week. Luckily all work required was a secure internet connection. She could stay with Reuben indefinitely. It was the least she could do.

The only other person, aside from Stan and Dominick to visit the hospital that first day was a young man named Linus, a business partner of some sort, who did seem genuinely upset. She passed him a cotton handkerchief, which he accepted gratefully, even if he did look mortified at having been caught crying.

Others began to arrive and she made herself scarce, never comfortable in crowded rooms, especially hospital waiting rooms. She said goodbye to Dominick, who looked stoic, said she would see him in the morning, kissed his cheek and fled.

* * *

**A few days later...**

She'd spent the morning reading to Reuben. Classic ACD Sherlock Holmes, from a signed edition (or another excellent forgery) she plucked from the library on her way to his room. Reuben hadn't spoken a word, but grasped her hand before she slipped out...and it was an improvement. She hadn't taken Jake up to see Reuben yet, but maybe it was time. She'd see what Stan and Dom thought. She was headed back to the library to return the book when she head them.

She knew from Dom that several of the friends Linus called were staying close by. She heard the cars and the masculine voices at various times of the day and night. Jake reported on the comings and goings like a 5 year old international spy.

Of course she knew Saul and Frank. They had met for coffee a few days ago, and she and Linus would occasionally cross paths at the main house. He was always excruciatingly polite, treating her like she was his mother, rather than a woman just a few years his senior. A part of her wanted to shock him, make him blush, make him laugh. But she knew what items like to be teased, even if gently done, so she let him be.

She and Linus were standing in front of the library door when two well dressed men rounded the corner. They were walking shoulder to shoulder, in lock step. They paused when they saw her and Linus started to speak, "Oh, hey guys, this is Eve Pierson , a dear friend of Reuben. Eve, please let me introduce Danny Ocean and Rusty Ryan."

At first, Danny just smiled politely; his mind on his upcoming meeting with Bank to offer him the Billy Martin. But then, with that unerring sixth sense that let him tune into Rusty, he frowned and started paying attention.

Linus was standing there with a slightly perplexed look on his face, as well, as if he'd said something rude rather than just make a simple introduction.

Danny looked next at Eve, quickly forming an impression of an attractive woman in her mid 30s with short curly brown hair, the comfortable curves of motherhood and a constellation of freckles on her nose. She stood silently looking at Rusty with sad, self mocking eyes. Her mouth was twisted into something between a grin and a grimace.

Finally, Danny really looked at his best friend. He could feel the tension radiating from Rus. He didn't expect to see surprise written clearly on his face, though. He hadn't seen Rus this caught out since the Prendergast job in '02. But Rusty had literally rocked back on his heels when he saw Eve. His eyes were wide and Danny could see his pulse racing a bit faster than normal in the vein at his neck. Huh.

Danny quickly stepped between Rus and Eve, shaking her hand and starting to talk about Reuben. He opened the door to the library, steering her inside and calling to Linus to see if Dom could bring coffee. Eve, who was actually grateful for the distraction, and incredibly curious to see how "Rusty" was going to handle this, let herself be guided inside.

For a moment, Danny didn't know if Rusty would follow them into the library or not. That he did was an indication that while Rus was taken by surprise, the situation wasn't dire and that Danny didn't need to do anything drastic ...yet.

Dominick brought coffee, and a huge plate of cannoli, which both Rusty and Eve eyed appreciatively (Danny gave a similar look to the espresso). Dominick laid out the spread and smiled at the trio.

"Mr Reuben will pleased to know that the three of you have met finally. Mr. Linus is with him now and Dr. Stan will be here soon. You take your time and get to know each other. This will be so good for Reuben." He nodded with satisfaction and left them gaping at each other.

By now, Rusty had plastered a charming smile (and thoroughly false) smile across his face and was busy doing obscene things to his second cannoli. Danny recognized a classic Rusty Ryan distraction technique.

Eve watched closely, clearly amused and fascinated and not fooled for a minute, but that wry twist hadn't left her lips. She very precisely filled a cup of coffee. She gave herself a mental shake, sat back comfortably and back and proceeded t ignore Rusty.

She addressed Danny in voice that was clear, but soft. She spoke with a barely detectable accent that Danny couldn't quite place. He'd ask Rusty about it later. Or, glancing at his friend, maybe he'd ask Dominick instead.

"Reuben's spoken quite fondly of the two of you. I'd always been hoping to meet you, but never thought it would be like this." Anyone overhearing would think she only meant Reuben's illness. Everyone in the room knew it was more.

"Of course, Mr Ocean, you may not realize," she began, then quickly reassessed the situation, " or perhaps you are quite aware that for Mr. _Ryan, "a_nd there was a distinct emphasis on the name,_ "_ and myself, this isn't our first encounter."

Rusty squirmed a little bit and slouched in the leather chair.

Danny widened his eyes, projecting curiosity.

"But he might not remember, as it's been several years and was surely not memorable, at least for him."

This was said quite matter of factly. Danny didn't read any self pity in her voice. It was quite obvious to him that Eve didn't expect Rusty to remember her. And that he clearly _did_ remember her wasn't lost on Danny. He remembered her quite well.

Danny knew what that meant. Rusty'd slept with her while using a cover and was trying to figure out a plausible story.

Danny sat up and poured another espresso. He'd intervene if necessary, it's Rusty after all, but this woman was someone important to Reuben, so he wanted to see where this was going. No one seemed about to dissolve into tears, so he settled back to watch the show.

A lot of women wouldn't let a guy who'd slept with them using a fake name off the hook, would be scathing with recriminations, accusations.

When Eve finally addressed Rusty directly, she looked Rusty up and down, "What I don't understand..."

Here it comes thought Danny...

"What I don't understand is why you didn't just walk away from the Zuni clients after Anders got arrested."

_What_?

Rusty looked uncomfortable.

"Who's to say I didn't."

I do. Don Smith hired us to do the clean up work after the class action was dissolved. You withdrew (lie) and turned the case over to him. He said you made sure that none of the plaintiffs suffered any material loss because of the corruption of Anders and the bad apples on the committee. Look, I get why you took Anders down. I've been around Reuben enough to know how that game works, but you took a big risk when you didn't just cut them loose."

Well, well, well. Danny was finally catching up. About 5 years ago, the Anders job. He and Rus were working 2 very distinct roles. Danny got close to the mark and Rusty was drumming up intel. There was one lawyer the had no background on...the one who'd finally given them the hint they needed. Dammit, it must have been Eve.

The con had been a success and they'd walked away unhurt, considerably richer, and with the satisfaction that the victims were going to get their day in court. Then the Berlin job right on its heels with Danny getting shot and Rusty nearly losing his mind trying to find him in Bavaria when he'd been hiding out in Alsace, and they never really talked about the Anders job again.

Well Danny was pretty sure Rusty hadn't known his asset was Rueben's beloved practically adopted daughter. They'd hear Reuben and Dom rave about the girl for years. Somehow Danny'd thought she was much younger.

Rusty shifted a bit...

"Anders was scum. He deserved to loose everything, and get disbarred and go to prison. But not at the cost of those people. So I called in a few favors. Don is a good guy and a really good lawyer. He deserved the case. " He and Danny then explained the whole set up and the roles they played, the role she played. No one mentioned the sex.

Eve looked they both in in the eye. Nodded.

"Well gentlemen, I have to get back to the cottage. Jake and X were talking about chemistry experiments, carbon dioxide and ornamental fish ponds. I also am on the hook for finding the incriminating emails of a CFO of a major investment bank that prove he sexually harassed his executive secretary all before COB tomorrow."

"Mr Ocean ...Danny, if you insist, ... it was nice to finally meet you." She smiled warmly, genuinely. "I am so glad you are here for Reuben."

She looked at Rusty. He stood up and took her hand, "It was good to see you Eve."

Her mouth did that little slanting thing and she said, "Oh no, as before, as always, the pleasure was all mine."

And she left.

The door closed softly.

* * *

Rusty flopped onto the sofa and groaned softly.

Danny sat back and waited.

It didn't take long, as Danny knew it wouldn't. Certain things, certain emotions even he couldn't get Rus to talk about, but this wasn't one of those things.

"Danny, you have to believe me (and Danny did) I had no idea who she was...who she is."

"When? Now, or five years ago on the Anders job."

"Jesus, Danny, back then. And now. But back then. Do you think I would ...Reuben's ...goddaughter...Like that ?"

And no Danny didn't think that.

"Want to tell me about it?"

And he did. He told Danny about the drives, the quiet comfortable places. About her sense of humor, her wicked intelligence, her compassion, how she never asked for anything except that he give her time to fetch sensible shoes. How she didn't demand anything...just let him be.

"You liked her. You LIKE her."

Rusty looked at him hard. Didn't need to voice his agreement.

"She doesn't seem like the type to cause any drama. Even without considering Reuben."

"No I don't think so. But she's staying at the cottage. Could be awkward".

"Awkward for who, Rus?" Danny let a little bit of a teasing tone creep into his voice. "You won't be around much, too much happening at the Bank. And if this little episode was anything to go by, she isn't going to make a fuss."

What Danny didn't say, but that Rustyknew he was thinking, because they always knew what the other was thinking, and because he was thinking it himself...was that while Eve _didn't_ seem like the type to cause drama, _Rusty Ryan_ was a whole different story.

* * *

**Six months later...**

The Bank job was over. The guys had celebrated and then parted ways, until next time. After the Susan B. Anthony, Rusty headed toward his gate, to his flight back to Hollywood, to his hotel, to see what he could salvage with Isabel. At the last minute, he detoured to customer service, got his ticket switched to a flight next week, and went back to Reuben's.

He parked at the main house, but walked over to the cottage. The windows were open to let in the cool evening desert air. Lights were blazing and he could hear laughter. Rusty stood outside in the shadows, watching. He saw Reuben and Dominick sprawled casually together on the sofa. Dominick's hand was splayed protectively over Reuben's and they both looked as happy and relaxed as Rusty'd ever seen them.

Eve, wearing a paint splattered white tee shirt and baggy cargo shorts, was gesturing manically at something just out of view. Her curly hair was springing madly our of a bandana. Her pantomime was sending the others into paroxysms of laughter. The others included a lanky 20-something who Rusty assumed was Xavier, aka X, the nanny/tutor/playmate to Eve's son, Jake, and to Rusty's everlasting amazement, one Danny Ocean.

Rusty stepped closer and Danny immediately saw him. He smiled and waved, drawing him in. Rusty stepped to the door, regretting that he didn't have something to offer, like flowers or wine or chocolate. Eve met him at the door and ushered him inside.

She didn't look unhappy to see him. They had of course bumped into each over over the last few months and their exchanges were perfectly polite and civil (and as Danny would tell everyone later, laden with a mega ton of unresolved sexual tension.) Eve was of course a gracious hostess , getting him a corona without asking, and pushing a basket of homemade tortilla chips in his general direction. She squeezed the lime wedge down into his bottle, licked the juice from her fingers, then realized what she was doing and laughed self consciously.

But Rusty saw a subtle tension in her shoulders and she kept glancing towards the stairs. Danny was watching both of them like a hawk.

The reason came barreling into the room like a small blond hurricane. The little boy was chattering a mile a minute. Waving some stuffed creature enthusiastically at Reuben. Were those tentacles? Reuben nodded seriously at the boy and promised a trip to the aquarium. Jake squealed with delight and turned to share the news with his mother.

And Rusty came face to face with himself, 30 years ago. He thought it very possible that his heart had stopped beating.

Danny inched a little bit closer to him.

The whole world was holding its breath.

Jake fell silent at the sight of this new person in his house. He clutched his toy and studied Rusty solemnly.

Eve crouched down next to the 4 year old, "Jake, sweetie, this is Mr. Ryan. Rusty. He's friends with Mr. Reuben and Mr. Dominick and Mr. Danny. He helped Mr. Danny make Mr. Reuben feel better after he was sick."

Reuben agreed, "Yes indeed he did. They are good friends to have, Danny and Rusty. Jake, if you grow up to have even one friend as good as these two, you'll be a lucky, lucky guy."

Rusty finally came back to himself. He knelt down and offered his hand. The little boy took it trustingly. "Hi Jake, I'm Rusty." His voice sounded gravelly. He cleared the emotion from his throat. "It is very, very good to meet you."

* * *

The party broke up soon after that, Reuben and Dom walking hand in hand back to the main house. Neither one of them seemed fazed by the nights revelations. Eve and X started wrangling an overstimulated, but exhausted Jake into the tub.

Danny stayed put, eyeing Rusty like he was some fragile thing that a careless person left teetering on a high shelf.

"So." Danny started.

"Tell me you didn't know." Danny rarely heard Rusty plead.

"I didn't know. Not for sure. Not before tonight."

"But you suspected."

"Only after I caught a glimpse of him the night of the Bank job. Night of. I couldn't take the time to be certain. " Danny felt Rusty relax infinitesimally. "I think Linus knows." And all the tension was back.

"What! How the hell does Linus know?"

"He spent a lot more time out here than we did. He knew who she was and met the kid ... met Jake. He's not blind, Rus. He's the spitting image of you."

"Jesus." Rusty was working his beer bottle against his temple like it was the answer to the secret of the universe.

Then Danny paused. "Wait. You're telling me YOU didn't know?"

Rusty looked embarrassed. "Not until 45 minutes ago. I didn't even suspect."

"Then why...?" Danny trailed off, puzzled.

"Why'd I come back? Why am I not right now headed back to LA and Isabel and my life?"

Danny shrugged.

A childish "don't wannaaaaaaa!" echoed mournfully from upstairs.

The two men looked at each other and stepped outside. They took a seat on a garden bench overlooking a small kidney shaped pool. A giant inflatable octopus floated around, bumping into various other pool toys.

Rusty took a long pull on his beer. "I just thought it was the right thing to do, " he said finally. "Not just because she's something like Reuben's adopted daughter, or because Dominick looks at her like she's hung the stars. Not just that." He took another long drink. Danny waited.

"But because it wasn't right to let her think she was just an asset. That I didn't enjoy spending time with her, that I didn't really want to be with her. That she was just used and forgotten. I just wanted her to know that. I need her to know that...and now...now it's so much more... Jesus."

And Danny sighed and put his arm around Rusty. People thought HE was the big softie. All those times he'd caught Rusty deep in thought with a wistful expression on his face...after Rome he thought it'd been because of Isabel. Now, now Danny wasn't so sure. He did know Rusty very well after all.

The light went off in the upstairs room. They could see the soft glow of a nightlight. A few minutes later X came down the outside staircase, called a soft "g'night guys" and drove off to do whatever 20 something professional babysitters do in their free time in Las Vegas.

When Eve came down the stairs and started to gather up the empty bottles and snack bowls, Danny stood up and clasped Rusty on the shoulder. As he headed up the path to the main house Rusty heard him talking softly into his phone, "Tess. It's not too late is it? I miss you. Yeah, soon..." And his voice along with the rest of him melted into the shadows.

* * *

Rusty took a deep breath and went inside. He helped Eve tidy the front room and the kitchen. They worked silently, efficiently. When the last glass was loaded into the dishwasher they finally looked at each other. She looked resigned. He looked utterly confused.

Eve sighed and grabbed two more beers.

"Come one. Let's do this outside. If Jake hears voices, he'll be down here like a shot, full of questions. I've never met a more curious kid. " She spoke fondly, with just a hint of maternal exasperation, and loads of maternal pride.

They sat by the pool and talked for hours. They were still talking when X cruised back in around 2 am. Rusty told her about the Anders job and Berlin and Rome and Danny in prison and the Benedict job. He told her about Isabel and the hotel. And how Debbie, his extraordinary concierge texted him last week to say Isabel had moved out, leaving nothing behind but an original Keith Haring, a freezer full of Dove bars and an old battered cell phone.

She told him about her cottage in Santa Cruz, where Jake could walk to the ocean and watch whales migrate. She told him about her parents and losing almost everyone who had cared about her. About how Jake changed her life and how she was afraid a hot shot young lawyer named Benjamin Sheppard would take him from her. That when she realized who Rusty was she hid from him, unable to bear thinking about all the "what ifs" that were tumbling around in her brain and in her heart.

And as the sun was rising, Rusty, the words and the emotions almost choking him, told her how he'd never forgotten her. How he'd felt at ease with her and treasured the memory of those slow, easy nights together. That a part of him compared every other lover to her. How Danny was the only other person he'd ever felt so comfortable with. How he wanted to be as much a part of Jake's life, and her life, as she'd allow.

And they both knew it wasn't going to be simple and that there would be struggles and hurdles and hard times. But it was a start.

* * *

Rusty was exhausted, but loathe to leave. Eve stood up and stretched. He curly hair was springing out crazily from her ponytail. Rusty wanted to wrap a curl around his finger. So he did. She laughed and blushed prettily. "Come on. I'll make coffee. You make pancakes."

They were saved from the culinary stylings of Rusty Ryan when one of the cooks from the main house appeared with tray of homemade cinnamon doughnuts and a huge bowl of fruit salad.

They were munching companionably when Jake appeared. His blond hair flopped down onto his eyes. He was wearing a pair of footie jim-jams decorated with sea horses and star fish. He was clutching his purple plush octopus and sucking his thumb. Eve gave him a good morning kiss and set about fixing him a plate.

With the unselfconsciousness of a child who has known nothing but love in his short life, he climbed onto Rusty's lap and laid his head on his shoulder. Rusty felt something in his rib cage shatter as the little boy snuggled into his arms.

He looked a little wildly at Eve. She was looking at the two of them with a soft expression on her face. Her hair was a mess and she had cinnamon sugar on her bottom lip. She was still wearing yesterday's ratty tee shirt and on her feet were a pair of tie dye Chuck Taylor sneakers. Rusty had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

When Danny and Reuben walked in a little while later, they were confronted with the unexpected sight of Rusty Ryan decked out in a magicians cape and top hat making assorted objects vanish with a flourish and the liberal use of glitter. Danny couldn't tell who looked happier, Rusty or Jake.

Jake made a beeline to Reuben, who greeted the small boy with a huge smile and open arms. Soon, Rueben, X, and Jake were packed up and off to a day at the aquarium. Eve had a deposition to prepare for, so Danny and Rusty headed back to the main house.

Danny privately thought that Rusty needed at least eight hours of sleep, but he knew his friend well enough to know that wasn't happening any time soon. Rusty had too much to process, to think through, to many details reconcile.

So Danny would do what he would always do for Rusty. He'd be there, a willing listener, offer advice, make sure he ate something other than Doritos and Oreos and if...if the situation called for it, he catch Rusty when he teetered off the shelf and fell. If he broke, Then he'd help put it all back together again. It's just what he did, what they did for each other.

Danny was a bit surprised when Rusty merged from the shower and flopped down on the bed. He patted the mattress, inviting Danny over. He looked exhausted, but not distraught. He was rubbing his mouth, but pensively, not urgently. He wasn't freaking out and that was...unexpected.

Danny scooted next to Rusty and waited.

Rusty took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't have to worry about carefully choosing each word and phrase...not with Danny...not ever with Danny, but this was important. He wanted to get it right.

"It's surprisingly easier to think about the kid...about Jake...about ... My..son." And when the word was out the pressure in his chest eased and he could breathe. Danny was looking at him carefully.

"He's a great kid, Danny. Eve's done an incredible job. Better than our parents ever did."

And now Danny saw where this was headed. He pushed up on his elbow so he could look Rusty in the eyes as he said it, "Rusty. You are not your father." And Danny looked at the thin silver scar on Rusty's forehead, right at his hairline, barely visible, and cursed the man who'd put it there.

"You. Are. Not. Him."

He looked hard at Rusty putting all the trust and love he felt into that brutally honest stare. Finally Rusty blinked and nodded.

There was another long pause. Only the rate of Rusty's breathing gave Danny any indication that he was still awake.

Then...

"Danny...I'm a father. I have a son. This... This could ...this could change things."

And there was the second thing. Danny breathed a little easier. This he could work with.

" 'Course it will Rus. But..here..don't tense up like that." He pulled Rusty up and rubbed his shoulders.

"It's change, but it's not bad. It's incredible. He is incredible. And yes, now you have more to lose than a hotel or a car...but you know what's great about that? You _have_ _more_. You have more to _keep_."

And Danny spoke with the sincerity of a man who'd had these conversations with himself, who'd explored the risks and benefits of giving your heart unequivocally to someone. He'd had four years in a cell to work out these answers, he'd risked it all and he was sure.

Danny ventured a question, "So, Eve is willing to let you see him?"

Rusty smiled. "Yeah. Gonna take it slow. Visits to Santa Cruz, build up to ..I don't know...more I guess. It's remarkable actually. Of course I think Reuben's been working for me, reassuring her I'm not a complete jackass. She knows he'd never allow anyone near Jake if they couldn't be trusted."

Rusty hmmm'd thoughtfully and eased back onto the pillow. His eyes were drooping and Danny thought he might now just drift off.

"Danny...she's...Eve is..." and he fell asleep, the thought unvoiced, but clear on his face in the smile.

With his eyes closed and the worry lines smoothed out, the resemblance to Jake was even more pronounced. He looked very, very young. Once Danny was convinced Rusty was sleeping soundly, he slipped out of the room. He was struck with a profound sense of missing Tess. He grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Tess, are you sitting down..."


End file.
